Show Us Your Talent
by lil-swt-angel05
Summary: Harry!You were great!Hermione shouted over all the noise.Thanks Hermione,couldn't have done it without you!Harry said as he gave Hermione a hug.What on Merlins Beard are you talking about? Harry? Hermione? Ron asked with a quizzical look on his face. HHR!
1. Try Outs

Show your Talent night at Hogwarts

Hi everyone! Here's a new story...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the songs in my fic.

Thank you for your attention...

Story...

* * *

Chapter 1- Tryouts Part 1

It was the Golden Trio's seventh year, and if you don't know who they are, you are very dense! I'm Just kidding! Okay, they are Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. These students, were called this because they had defeated Lord Voldemort in their sixth year, the year before.

Many had lost their lives to save the wizarding world from mayhem and havoc. I guess that was a good thing, but not for their families. It was a sad night, but it happened for the best, The Golden Trio had came out of this great war with many wounds, but they lived to tell the tale.

It was five days before Christmas break, and there was a lot of excitment in the air. Maybe it was from the holidays, or even the feast or dance... Nah! It's because of the Talent Show, well it's currently called Show Your Talent Night, whatever.

Everybody could join, as long as the song or their talent was school apropriate. They had all gotten the notice ten days before the talent show, which was on Christmas.

First McGonagal had held tryouts, here's what happened and who had tried out...

_There were many students infront of the Great Hall Entrance waiting to enter it for the tryouts. Who ever wanted to tryout, had to sign there name on a piece of parchment, that was hanging on front of the big oak doors, leading into the Great Hall._

_The judges for the tryouts, were the cheering from the students and of course the staff members._

_"You may come in now, any student who are performing, please go to your house tables, I will then call your name, once it is your turn," McGonagal said sternly as she let the students pass._

_The Great Hall was loud, mainly cause by the excitment and nervousness. "Did any of you guys tryout?" a certain red head boy asked the Headboy and girl, who were also his bestfriend._

_"You'll just have to wait and see," as the Head Girl announced stubbornly._

_"What Herm's said," a boy with messy, raven black hair answered._

_"Don't call me that Harry! It sounds like your talking to Percy's owl, Hermes," Hermione said as she hit Harry in the shoulder._

_"Oww! You know, that's not very good behavior, for Headgirl, Hermione!" Harry stated. Recieving a glare from Hermione and a laugh from Ron._

_Just as the chattering in the Great Hall had gotten louder, Dumbledore, who was sitting at the staff table, tapped his glass with his fork._

_"May I have your Attention Please," Dumbledore said softly, as his eyes twinkled brightly._

_The whole Great Hall had shut up and stared directly at Dumbledore, waiting for his next word or action._

_"Today, we will be holding the tryouts for the Talent Show, or Show Your Talent Night. This is how it will work, we will pull a students name, who entered their selves, out of the sorting hat and they will come out here to perform. They then will be judged, by the cheering from the students and staff, and we will have a final decision made by the staff. Thank You!" Dumbledore said as he sat down gracefully._

_"Cuthbert, Elisha," McGonagal said clear as a bell._

_When Elisha stood up from the Gryffindor table, many applauses broke out._

_"Hi! I'll be singing a muggle song, called Alive, by Melissa O'Neil," Elisha said without a trace of nervousness._

_Stuck in a world no longer turning  
Always the girl waiting for somethin  
spent to many days walking around sleeping  
open my eyes i'm tired of dreaming _

_  
i wanna run with the reckless emotion  
find out if love is the size of an ocean  
even if i crash down and burn out at least i'm gonna know what its like  
to feel alive_

_hey yeah hey yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_sign on my face lights of a city  
Maybe in love or just leaning to be  
on my two feet i can only imagine  
i'll say the words an believe it'll happen_

_  
i wanna run with the reckless emotion  
find out if love is the size of an ocean  
even if i crash down and burn out at least i'm gonna know what its like  
to feel alive_

_They think they know me but how can they know me i'm getting to know myself  
I'm finally ready to be somebody  
with a story to tell_

_I wanna run with a reckless emotion  
find out if love is the size of an ocean  
even if i crash down and burn out at least i'm gonna know what its like  
I wanna feel till my heart breaks wide open  
I wanna blaze like a fire thats blowing  
Even if i crash down and burn out  
at least i'm gonna know what its like  
to feel alive (oh i feel alive) _

_As Elisha finished the song, the whole school burst into applause, even some from the Slytherin clapped._

_"Thank You for that wonderful performance Miss. Cuthbert," McGonagal said proudly, since she was from Gryffindor. "Next Up is.. Parkinson, Pansy."_

_Everybody, and I mean everybody in the Great Hall had gasped and waited for Pansy to enter onto the stage._

_When Pansy started to sing, a screeeching noise came from her mouth, and it looked like Pansy didn't even notice._

_"Ahhh! What the bloody hell is this? It's not singing!" Ron practically yelled._

_"Okay! Mrs. Parkinson, thank you for that... interesting performance," McGonagal shouted over the screeching. After McGonagall shook her head, to get rid of the ringing out of her ears, she then announced the next perfrmer, " Next is... Harry Potter."_

_"Harry Potter!" The whole school broke into noisy chattering..._

* * *

So? How was that? I'll update as soon as possible! I Promise...well unless you don't want me to... 

Review so I know! Thanks a bunch!

Cynthia


	2. Boy Who Lived Singing?

Show Us Your Talent!

Okay Thanks for all of your reviews.. well and the people who checked this story out! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter Characters, or any songs that are in this fic... singers and song writers doo.. Duh!

Anyway, here's Chapter 2

* * *

_**Last Time...** _

_"Okay! Mrs. Parkinson, thank you for that... interesting performance," McGonagal shouted over the screeching. After McGonagall shook her head, to get rid of the ringing out of her ears, she then announced the next perfrmer, " Next is... Harry Potter."_

_"Harry Potter!" The whole school broke into noisy chattering..._

-----------------------------------

Chapter 2- Tryouts Part 2

"What? Harry? You didn't tell me you were entering!" Ron said furiously.

"Sorry..." Harry said as he got up from his seat.

Just as Harry left, Hermione grabbed his arm and said, "Good Luck, Harry!" With that, Harry flashed Hermione a thankful smile and walked towards the stage.

As he walked onto the stage, McGonagal handed him his guitar, she had just summoned it as Harry's name was pulled out of the hat.

Harry took his guitar and said, "Thank you."

"Ermm... Hi, I'll be playing a song that I wrote, it's called One Day, Thanks." Harry said nervously. But once he had caught Hermione's eyes, when green meet brown, all of his nervousness had dissappeared.

Harry just focused his eyes on Hermione, just like when he was singing to her, she had helped him prepare for tonight.

Harry then began to strum his guitar and brought the microphone closer to him, then he started to sing.

**Sometimes this house feels like a prison  
That I just can't leave behind  
There's so many rules  
I got to follow  
'cuz you can't let go **

I don't wanna hear it  
And I j-j-just can't believe it  
All the stupid things you say but

One day  
I won't take this anymore  
One day  
I'll be old enough  
To do, to do, to do what I want to  
I won't have to run away  
And you won't be there to say I'm not allowed to  
One day

**  
**As Harry had finished the the first chorus of the song, Hermione gave him a small smile. Harry then remebered the night before, when Harry and Hermione had a tickling war, it was hilarious.

**Sometimes I wonder if you know me  
Or if you just pretend to care  
Tell me are you on a mission to bring me down? **

I don't wanna hear it  
And I just cant believe it  
All the stupid things u say

**But one day  
I won't take this anymore  
One day  
I'll be old enough  
To do, to do, to do what I want to  
I won't have to run away  
And you won't be there to say I'm not allowed to  
One day**

**  
**That night, Harry was playing his guitar and singing when Hermione walked into the Headboy and girl common room. Harry was to busy singing that he didn't even notice the heavenly angel watch him. Yah I said Heavenly, you wanna do something about it?

**Go away  
Don't look at me  
Cuz we're not the same  
And you can't do nothing  
You can say  
That it's not okay  
But I'm not afraid  
And you can't do nothing (can't do nothing) **

One day  
I won't take this anymore  
One day  
I'll be old enough  
To do, to do, to do what I want to  
I won't have to run away  
And you won't be there to say I'm not allowed to  
One day

Well ever since the fourth year, Harry started having a weird jumpy feeling in his stomach when ever he was around Hermione. Yah, you guessed right, he fancied Hermione, his girl best friend. What was he suppose to do? If he told her, she could just say something really nice and decline, Harry was afraid of rejection. Yah, the boy who defeated the most feared evil wizard in the world, is scared of asking a girl out, his bestfriend. Shouldn't that make it easier? I guess not for Harry.

**One day nananana nanana**

**One day nananana nanana**

**One day nananana nanana**

**One day nananana nanana**

**  
One day nananana nanana**

After Harry finished, the whole school burst into a huge applause, who knew the boy who lived...again could sing?

Harry just gave one last smile and jumped off the stage. "Harry! You were great!" Hermione shouted over all the noise.

"Thanks Hermione, couldn't have done it without you!" Harry said as he gave Hermione a hug.

"What on Merlins Beard are you talking about? Harry? Hermione?" Ron asked with a quizzical look on his face.

So Harry and Hermione went into their explaining state.

"Okay, I signed up for the talent show thing..." Harry started.

"Then when I found out, by him practicing in the Head common room..." Hermione continued.

"Yah, she walked in, and i didn't even notice, and well she watched me practice..." Harry continued for Hermione.

Hermione then chimed in, "When he finished, i clapped, which startled him, and made him fall over onto the floor..."

"Then being the wonderful friend Hermione is, she laughed at me..."

"And we got into a... fight..." Hermione said flushing, when the memories flooded back into her head.

What Hermione meant by fight is a tickling fight, which made them bothland into an akward position if a person walked in there unexpectedly.

They were laying on the ground, Harry was on the bottom and Hermione was on the top, their faces were inches apart, but Harry was to afraid to do anything so he just said, 'Are you alright?'

So yah, thats what happened...

Ron, who was being dense as usual, didn't catchthat Hermione had blushed when she saidfight so he just said, "So I'm the only one who doesnt know about this, until now?"

"I guess you could say that," Harry said grinning.

"Hey look! Cho's performing!" Hermione said changing the subject.

"OH Merlin! NOO!" Harry shouted in his hands.

"Harry! What are you talking about?" Ron asked as he saw Harry's hands on his face.

Hermione just laughed and said, "You'll See..."

"I'm always the last one to know, aren't I?" Ron asked.

* * *

Uh- Oh! What Cho going to do? Hahaha cliffy again...

I'm sorry! I'll update soon... ITS ALMOST CHRISTMAS! lol

PLease Review and tell me what yah think!

Cynthia


	3. Cho's Surprise

Show Us Your Talent!

Okay... I updated chapter 2 today to so I don't have any new reviews sooo... I'm just going to say thanks for the future... THANK YOU! lol

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter Characters or songs that are in my fic... its pretty much the same thing i always say at the beginning of every chapter...

Alrighty then.. Chapter three is coming your way...

* * *

**Last Time...**

_"Hey look! Cho's performing!" Hermione said changing the subject._

_"OH Merlin! NOO!" Harry shouted in his hands._

_"Harry! What are you talking about?" Ron asked as he saw Harry's hands on his face._

_Hermione just laughed and said, "You'll See..."_

_"I'm always the last one to know, aren't I?" Ron asked._

_----------------------------------------_

Chapter 3- Tryouts Part Trois (3)

_"Hi!" Cho greeted sweetly, so sweet that it could make you sick, as she went on stage. "I'm going to sing a song for Harry Potter!"_

_In the audience, everybody turned to look at Harry's expression, to see what he would look like when a very hot girl dedecated their song to him. _

_Hot? Yah right! She was pretty, but nothing compared to Hermione, Now!_

_Hermione had matured over the years, she had curves in all the right places, and her used to be, bushy, brown hair, transformed into wonderful golden, wavey hair, that ended in soft bouncy ringlets._

_But to their surprise, Harry was beet red and banging his head on the table._

_If you guys are wondering why Cho is dedecating her song for Harry, it's because Cho started obsessing over Harry. She would act all flirty and crap towards Harry when he passed by. I think she was acting like this because Harry something that she can't have, and isn't wrapped around her finger._

_She even tried to ask him out again! __But luckly, Harry said," Cho, I'm really sorry but I don't like you like that anymore..."_

_"Yes you do! I know you do! It's just gonna take abit for you to figure it out again, I'll give you time," Cho said in her sickly sweet voice as she left Harry alone._

_Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by someone shouting, "MISS. CHANG! YOU MAY STOP!"_

_When Harry looked up,he heard a high pitch screeching, squeaking, and any other hideous sounds mixed together. It was coming from Cho..._

_"Oh My God!" Harry yelled over the noise._

_Harry then got up with his guitar and ran over to the stage, then jumped onto it and said to Cho, "Okay Cho, I'm going to sing a song gor you, and please just... stop, okay?" Harry had looked despret._

_"Okay!" Cho said taking Harry's way of words the wrong way. She thought that he wanted to sing her a love song. Oh boy.. was she ever wrong!_

_Harry picked up the microphone and said, "Ummm before I do this, Professor McGonagal, can you please transfigure a drumset, keyboard, and bass guitar?"_

_"Alright Mr. Potter," McGonagal said looking a little confuzed._

_"Thank You! OKay, next I need a Drummer, bass player, and key board..person. OKay Dean, Seamus, and Ron," Harry said scanning the audience. _

_"Alright, Ron your playing bass, Dean your playing Drums, and Seamus, your playing keyboard. Thanks you guys! Here's the music sheets," Harry said as he handed them out._

_"Thank You for your help! This song is called Vacation, and this is for you Cho!"_

_"Alright, A one, a two, a one, two, three!" Dean shouted hitting his drum sticks together._

_As they started to play, Harry began to sing._

_**i know a girl whos obsessed with a guy  
she talks for hours and still tomorrow  
she'll call again and when he thinks that this could be the end,  
she calls again  
at six in the morning she waits at the door  
he tells her to leave but still tomorrow shell be there again  
she wont let go**_

_As Cho listened to the lyrics of the song, horror spread across her face._

**_cant you just go somewhere on vacation?  
i could book your flight  
and pack your bags  
if you want  
a one way ticket out of my life  
watching you fly away  
i never liked you_**

_"No!" Cho screamed and ran out the Great Hall. _

**_she dosent care if he trys to ignore  
he runs away but still she follows  
shell try again  
she likes to think shell get him in the end  
yeah_**

_There was light laughter, for the way Cho was acting, but then calmed down._

**_cant you just go somewhere on vacation?  
i could book your flight  
and pack your bags  
if you want  
a one way ticket out of my life  
watching you fly away  
i never liked you  
i never wanted you  
i never liked you  
i never wanted you, whoa_**

_There was screaming and cheering, just like at big concert. Everybody was jumping up and down, with their hands up in the air. It also looked like the teachers were enjoying it too. Mostly Dumbledore, who was smiling brightly and shaking his head slightly to the song._

**_cant you just go somewhere on vacation?  
i could book your flight  
and pack your bags  
if you want  
a one way ticket out of my life  
watching you fly away  
i never liked you  
i never wanted you  
i never liked you  
im not in love with you_**

_As the song finished, the whole school bursted into an applause, bigger then all of the applauses put together._

_After Harry had finished singing, Dean, Ron and Seamus, had bowed and walked off the stage._

_"Thanks for the helps you guys!" Harry said in to the microphone, then jumped off the stage...again._

_As Harry walked over to Hermione and Ron, many students were patting him on the back and congratulating him._

_"Harry that was really good, not to mind funny," Hermione said laughing slightly._

_"You guys should've seen Cho's face!" Ginny chimed in._

_"Well, lets just hope that brought her to her senses, to stop bothering me," Harry said smiling._

_"Thank You for both wonderful performances Mr. Potter, Weasley, Thomas, and Finnagin (sp?)." McGonagal said as she gave them a stern smile. _

_"We will have to hold these tryouts tomorrow, it's getting late, so please head to your common rooms," Dumbledore said as he stood up._

* * *

There, how was that? Good? Bad? I dunno.. you guys tell me!

Please Review!

Cynthia


	4. Good Friend

Sorry for the long wait... Here's the next chapter for Show us your Talent!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything... pretty unlucky eh? Oh well wat can yah do... JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and Characters, I own.. nothing! Hold Up! I own the plot YAY! lol

Here's chapter 4.. I think

* * *

Chapter 4-

So this is what today is, the second day of tryouts. Okay, lets clear somethings up, if your wondering why if its a talent show, you would have to tryout, well then its because the teachers wanna see if its acceptable. I mean would you want Pansy of Cho to sing if they suck? I Hope not.

Okay like I was just saying, it was the second day of the tryouts. Hermione was sitting in her room, she had her own room because she was Headgirl, reading. No Duh! Anyway, she was peacefully reading, until she was interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Come In!" She shouted at the door.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said as he walked into a blue and white room.

"Hey Harry," Hermione said as she closed her book.

"How many times have you read that book?" Harry asked in a teasing tone, as he pointed to Hogwarts: A History.

Hermione laughed and said, "I dunno maybe a thousand times."

Harry just smiled and walked over to Hermione's bed. "I never got around to asking you this, did you enter the Talent Show?"

"Maybe," Hermione said with a sly smile on her face. Honestly, she would've told Harry, but she wanted to see his...

"Aww, please 'Mione?" Harry begged, he then had no choice, but to put on his...secret weapon, the puppy dog eyes.

Hermione just melted when she saw that face. "Alright, yeah i did."

"Cool, what yah gonna sing?" Harry asked, as he imangined what it would be like to see Hermione sing.

"I dunno, probably a song that I wrote," Hermione said as she flushed a bit. She never told anyone that she wrote songs, so it sort of embarassed her.

"Hey," Harry said as he lifted Hermione's face in his hands, "there's nothing to be embarassed about."

Hermione just smiled at him.

"Come on, lets go get something to eat, we have to help you get ready for that talent show!" Harry exclaimed as he took Hermione's hand in his and pulled her gently of the bed, and out the door.

Hermione loved the way that Harry was always considerate. And his eyes, his smile, and his laugh... Heck! She loved everything about him. But every time she would think about it, she would say it was only a fantasy, why would he like someone like her?

As they walked into the Great Hall, still holding hands, they saw that they would only be the third one's there, it was still quite early to wake upfor Christmas Break.

The other person in there was Cho.

"Oh No," Harry moaned as he sat down with Hermione.

Hermione just laughed and said, "It's alright, I'm pretty sure that she won't come-"

"Hey Harry!" A sickenly sweet voice greeted Harry, and also proving Hermione wrong, very wrong.

Harry, who was pouting, put on a happy smile and said, "Hey Cho."

Cho acted like Hermione wasn't even there and pushed her way inbetween them.

Hermione who was suprised by this action, fell off her sit, but with Harry's quick, quiditch reflexs, he caught Hermione. Yup, he got up and caught her.

"Cho! Watch what you're doing! You could've hurt Hermione!" Harry said furiously as he helped Hermione sit down.

"What! You're choosing this MudBlood instead of me!" Cho shrieked. Hermione, didn't take what Cho called her offensively because, who listens to Cho? But Harry on the other hand got pissed off.

Hermione could tell by the way Harry was acting, that he was mad. Harry slammed his fists on the table and said, "Watch what you say to Hermione, Cho. You Know what? The reason I don't like you is because you are a stalker, really mean, and don't even insult Hermione, you don't even come close to her! She doesn't have to try to get a guys attention."

With the look on Cho's face, Harry got the hint that he had gotten his point across. Hermione, looked suprised, that Harry would stand up for her that much, i mean a simple 'Screw off Cho,' would do. But hey, that brought Hermione's hopes up, for Harry liking her, that is.

"Come on Hermione, you wanna go somewhere else?" Harry said as he shot Cho a death glare.

"Sure," Hermione said as she got a couple peices of toast.

As they walked out of the Great Hall, Cho just recovered from shook and pulled out her wand.

Harry who saw this from the corner of his eyes, pointed his finger at Cho (yes Harry can do wandless magic), and casted the disarming charm in his head, at Cho.

Harry then saw Cho's hand pop out of her hand and he then gave her the middle finger behind his back.

When Hermione and Harry walked out of the Great Hall, they could hear Cho Screaming and kicking things over.

"Guess she recovered from that," Hermione said with a laugh.

"I think you are right Miss. Granger," Harry answered chuckling.

"Indeed Mr.Potter," Hermione said with a smile.

Harry and Hermione, walked up to the Seventh Floor while munching on toast,and walked up to a blank wall, that was opposite of a statue of Barnabas, the Barmy.

Harry then told Hermione to wait for him, so he could make the room.

Harry walked past the blank wall, where the door leading into the Room of Requirements would be, for the first time_, I need a place where me and Hermione can practice for the Talent Show._

Harry walked past the wall for the second time and thought hard, _I need a place where me and Hermione can practice for the Talent Show._

And for the last and final time, Harry walked past the wall and thought,_ I need a place where me and Hermione can practice for the Talent Show._

The door then appeared, Harry walked over to the door and opened it, "Lady's first."

"Thank You Mr. Potter," Hermione said playing along.

As the two entered the room, they were blown away, the room was Huge! In the back, right hand corner of the room, there was a big stage with 2 guitars, a drum set, a piano, and of course, a microphone stand thing, and huge speakers.

"Wow! Harry what did you want?" Hermione asked in amazement.

"For a room, where we can practice for the talent show, but i think it had a much bigger ideathen that." Harry said as he pointed to three couches, a fridge, oven, and for some very weird reason, a bed.

Hermione looked at what Harry was pointing at and laughed. "So your planning to help me get ready?"

"I sure am, you helped me, so its only fair," Harry reasoned.

"Alright Harry, thanks, your a great friend!" Hermione smiled.

"No problem, and Thank you for helping me," Harry said, as Hermione came up to him and hugged him.

* * *

Okay, theres Chapter 4 what do you guys think?

I dunno if its that good.. Review please, if you don't then that would so suck! But if you do, you guys kik butt!


	5. One Thing Leads To Another

A/N: Thank you to everybody who reviewed or read my story. This chapter is going to be about the second day for tryouts.

Disclaimer: I own the plot... and some characters, but nothing else, everything else; JK Rowling owns the other stuff... YAY!

Umm... Here's the next Chapter...

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 5- 

After Harry had helped Hermione practice for the second night of the tryouts, the two got hungry. Harry went over to the Fridge and got out to bottles of butter beer.

"Here you go," Harry said as he handed a tired Hermione a bottle of butter beer.

"Thanks Harry... For every thing," Hermione said giving Harry a thankful smile.

"No problem, whatever you need, I got your back!" Harry said returning Hermione's smile with a lopsided one instead. "What do you want to eat?"

"What do we have?"

"Umm...How about Pizza?" Harry asked as he rummaged through the freezer, that was connected to the fridge.

"Sounds good, but do we have time to cook it?" Hermione asked taking a sip from her butter beer.

Harry looked at the watch that was hanging over the couch, "Dinners at 5, and right now, its 4:45. We could always skip dinner; the tryouts are after dinner..."

"Alright, that sounds good," Hermione said going over to a bookcase. "Was this always here?"

"Ummm I don't know, I don't remember a bookcase in here," Harry said scratching the back of his head. Harry then turned back to the oven and placed the Pepperoni Pizza inside. "What time does dinner end at?" Harry asked closing the oven door.

"At 6, why?" Hermione asked as she walked over to the couch and put her head on the arm of the couch.

"Well, the pizza will finish cooking at around 5:15... And if you need to go back to the common room to change..." Harry said ending his sentence awkwardly.

"Um... Don't worry about it Harry," Hermione said and smiled, from behind the book.

Harry walked over to an armchair and sat down. 'Wow, I never noticed how Hermione looked so... pretty. Well she was always pretty, but I never realized it until... now. Okay, that's not true, I've realized that for about three years, but I've always been able to keep the feeling down, but now I can't. Every time I tried, the always resurface, and they've been getting worse.'

'The way the light from the fire is hitting her, makes her look so angelic.' Harry continued to think.

'Whoa! Slow down Potter, this Hermione you're talking about! She's your best friend; she probably doesn't even feel the same for you.' Harry's other voice said. 'Screw Off, can't I just fantasize? You still can't feel anything for her! Yeah...Wait! Why can't I feel anything for Hermione?' Harry questioned himself. 'Because! She's your best friend! Yah so what? So she only has friendly feelings for you. And how do you know that? Hah see you can't answer that! I win! Well, if you like Hermione, why don't you have any songs about her? Probably because of Voldemort, and everything else that has been happening to my life!'

Harry did not know how to answer the question that his brain had asked him, all he could think of was Voldemort, but he wanted to check his book, just incase. Harry quickly stood up, walked over to the stage where Hermione was singing, and grabbed his bag. He then carried it over to the big, red, comfy armchair and sat down. Harry rummaged through his bag, while getting a confused look from Hermione, "Harry, what are you looking for?"

"Oh, I'm looking for... Aha!" Harry exclaimed, "This, it's my song book."

"Wow, that's a lot of songs," Hermione said looking at the scribbler.

"Yah, there's just so much stuff to write about," Harry said as he flipped through the book. Hermione just smiled and went back to her book.

"Hmmm...No, that's not it, nope, no... Aha!" Harry mumbled. "Okay, one... two...three...four...five...six, seven, eight, nine...twenty!"

"Harry, are you aright?" Hermione asked looking at Harry concerned.

"Erm... Yeah, just looking for something," Harry lied. 'Great, now she thinks your mental! Shut up you stupid voice! Ha! I have twenty songs of Hermione BURN! One more won't hurt; I just got hit with some lyrics.'

Harry then got out a quill and dipped it with ink and began to write, but before he started, he went over and laid on the bed.

Hermione looked over at Harry, who was now over on the bed writing something, 'Awww! He looks so cute, look at him. He's looks so cute when he's thinking. Hermione! Get over it it's not like he likes you or anything. Don't ruin the moment you stupid conscious thing!'

"I won't let another minute go to waste...hmmm..." Harry mumbled to himself.

'He's probably writing another song... hmmm wonder what he's writing about...' Hermione thought to herself. Hermione looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:17.

"Harry, do you want me to get the pizza?" Hermione asked.

"Umm, no it's alright, I'll get it," Harry said as he closed his scribbler and stuffed it into his bag.

Harry walked over to the oven; he then slipped on some oven mitts and took out the pizza. "Looks good!"

Hermione laughed when she walked over to and saw his face. There was some ink on his face, and to top it off, he was wearing pink oven mitts, with daisies on them.

"And what is so funny Miss. Granger?" Harry asked while cutting the Pizza.

"You got ink on your face, and pink oven mitts," Hermione giggled.

"Well, don't you think the ink increases my wonderful features and only real men wear pink!" Harry said laughing.

"Well then Mr. Potter, I think you make yourself sound like Malfoy," Hermione teased.

"Haw dare you compare me to that little ferret?" Harry asked in mock outrage. "I'll show you to compare me with him."

Harry then picked Hermione up around the waist and threw her on the extra cushiony bed. After that, Harry jumped on top of the bed too, and started to tickle Hermione.

"HARRY!" Hermione shrieked as Harry tickled one of her sensitive spots.

Harry just laughed and kept on tickling her, when some how, Hermione flipped Harry. Hermione was straddling Harry's waist and tickling his sides, one of his most ticklish spots.

"Her- Herm- Mione!" Harry laughed and shouted at the same time. Harry grabbed Hermione's small hands and put them down to her sides. Hermione and Harry were both still laughing when Hermione slipped onto the floor.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted as he grabbed her by the waist. Harry caught her and pulled her up onto the bed while rolling. That surely got them into another awkward position, major Deja Vu! Harry was on top of Hermione; Harry all of a sudden had an urge to kiss Hermione. Harry tried very hard, not to, but he failed, his hormones were getting the best of him.

Harry leaned down and gave Hermione a sweet, but simple kiss. Quickly as it happened, it stopped. No matter how much he wanted to continue, he was too afraid of Hermione's response. 'Well, isn't it to late to be afraid of Hermione's response? You already kissed her.'

"Erm... I'm sorry, it just happened so fast, I couldn't-" Harry started to ramble on and on until Hermione placed her index finger on his lips.

"I hope you really aren't sorry, I've been waiting for you to do that..." Hermione said smiling a small smile.

Harry smiled sheepishly and said, "Really?"

Hermione just nodded and leaned up to give Harry another kiss.

* * *

Aww! That's so sweet! Yah, this chapter didn't happen like it was suppose to, I guess it just got better, HARRY AND HERMIONE ARE TOGETHER! YAY! LOL! 

Review Please! Thank You!


	6. Go Hermione!

A/N: Thank you for Peachie1st's review for chapter 5... And everyone else who read the story, even if you didn't review...

Disclaimer: I own everything you didn't know about until... you have read this story... lol

(Clears Throat) Drum Roll Please! (Drum roll plays in back ground)

And here is Chapter 6 of Show Us Your Talent!

* * *

Chapter 6 -

Harry and Hermione were sitting on the two person couch, Hermione on Harry's lap, and Harry's head on Hermione's shoulder. The new couple were just talking and laughing about all the funny time the Trio had together.

"...There was this time in Fourth Year when Trelawney, was talking about the movement patterns of Uranus, and being Ron, he called out to Lavender, and said 'Hey Lavender, can I have a look at Uranus?'" Harry finished. Hermione giggled and placed her hand over top of Harry's, his hands were around Hermione's waist. "Mione, are you nervous?"

"Yah..." Hermione said, knowing that Harry was referring to the tryouts.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine, I promise," Harry said sweetly.

"Thanks Harry, how will I ever repay you?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm... I think we're even, but if you still want to repay me, a kiss would do just fine," Harry said cheekily.

"I don't know Mr. Potter, I think your getting to much," Hermione said slyly.

"Alright, I guess I'll just have to wait," Harry said smiling.

Hermione then turned and gave Harry a kiss, this time, it didn't end in two seconds flat, it ended in about three minutes. Hermione had her arms around Harry's neck, while Harry had one hand on the small of Hermione's back, and the other one on her cheek. Hermione had one of her hands in Harry's messy, jet black, silky hair.

Just then the intercom went off; I don't know if there are intercoms in Hogwarts... "All student to the Great Hall in ten minutes for the Talent Show Tryouts, Thank you!"

"Awww, Dumbledore really knows when to call us down," Harry pouted.

Hermione laughed and gave him one more kiss on the lips and got off of him, while helping him up too.

"We didn't eat now did we?" Harry asked pointing to the now cold Pizza.

"No, I think we were... a little busy..." Hermione giggled.

"Yes indeed, I'll just stick it back into the fridge," Harry said picking up the Pizza.

"Eww, what happens if it goes bad?" Hermione asked she did not want to smell moldy Pizza.

"Erm... We'll- It'll- I'm pretty sure it won't..." Harry said sticking the Pizza into the fridge.

Hermione shook her head and muttered something sounding quite like "boys".

"Come on Mione," Harry said as he gave Hermione her bag.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione replied as Hermione put her bag on her shoulder.

"Your welcome!" Harry grinned and thought, 'Today cannot get any better'

The couple walked side by side to the Great Hall. When they were walking, it was like they're hands were magnetic, they intertwined their fingers together, kept on walking and just smiled.

As they opened the door into the Great Hall, many people were talking, but immediately stopped when they saw Harry and Hermione enter with their hand glued together.

"Oy Neville, Dean! You both owe me two galleons!" Seamus said loud enough for Harry and Hermione to hear. "Harry and Hermione are together!"

That defiantly got every single person's attention, and then there was a whole bunch of chattering.

"I told you they were meant to be!" A girl from the Hufflepuff told her friends.

"Pay up Terry! See I totally knew that they'd be together!" A boy from Ravenclaw smirked.

"I can't believe Scar Head would go out with that Mudblood!" That voice came from no other than Draco Malfoy. Harry was about to turn around and give Malfoy a piece of his mind, when Hermione grabbed his arm and gave his hand a squeeze.

But all Hermione did after that, was turn around and gave Malfoy a death glare, and that shut him up, it made her look exactly like McGonagall, except much, much younger. Just a pretty young lady who can give you a glare that'll make you stop what ever you were doing.

When the two reached the Gryffindor table, the chattering got louder. "Go Harry!" Dean said as he patted him in the back.

"Way to go mate!" Ron said happy for his friend.

"Thanks Ron!" Harry said. Hermione was sitting beside Harry, and was talking to Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati; there was a lot of giggling happening.

"Okay, we will continue with the tryouts, now," Rang Dumbledore's soft, but strong voice through out the Great Hall. "Professor McGonagall please do the honors."

McGonagall gave Dumbledore a stern smile and placed the hat on the stool.

"Christina Haines!" McGonagall called.

A small first year girl walked up to the stage and picked up the microphone, and sang a nice song. After Christina finished 4 fifth years, 5 seventh years, 10 first and second years were called. All did well, much, so much better than Cho or Pansy, everybody was glad. I don't think their ears could handle any more screeching. YIKES!

"Okay, this is the last and final student, after this; there will be a list hanging first thing tomorrow on the Great Hall doors." McGonagall paused and then said, "Hermione Granger!"

There was a loud applause for Hermione and Harry gave her a quick kiss on the cheek for good luck, "Good Luck Mione!"

Hermione cautiously walked onto the stage and got behind the piano that was transfigured by McGonagall. Hermione was wearing her school uniform, except with out the cloak, she had her creamy white blouse, loosely tied tie, and of course, the black, wool, knee high skirt. Hermione pulled the Microphone closer to her and said, "I'm going to be singing a song that I wrote, it's called Unwritten..."

Hermione began to play the piano, and focused her attention on Harry. All of her nervousness had disappeared; Harry gave her the thumbs up and his famous lopsided smile.

Hermione opened her mouth, and all of the words flew out of her mouth effortlessly.

**_I Am Unwritten, Can't Read My Mind, I'm Undefined  
I'm Just Beginning, The Pen's In My Hand, Ending Unplanned _**

**_Staring At The Blank Page Before You, Open Up The Dirty Window  
Let The Sun Illuminate The Words That You Could Not Find  
Reaching For Something In The Distance  
So Close You Can Almost Taste It  
Release Your Inhibitions _**

Hermione could not believe how good it felt to just sing on a stage, having all the attention focused all on her, well not like how Malfoy has all the attention in Slytherin, but just once in a while, that may not make sense, but it did to Hermione right now, so leave the poor girl alone!

**_Feel The Rain On Your Skin  
No One Else Can Feel It For You  
Only You Can Let It In  
No One Else, No One Else  
Can Speak The Words On Your Lips  
Drench Yourself In Words Unspoken  
Live Your Life With Arms Wide Open  
Today Is Where Your Book Begins  
The Rest Is Still Unwritten_**

When Hermione looked over at Harry, she saw him gazing at her dreamily, Hermione shook her head mentally. Hermione also laughed inwardly at Harry when Ron had hit him in the head for not paying attention. 'Oh Harry!"

**_Oh, Oh I Break Tradition, Sometimes My Tries, Are Outside The Lines (yeh yeh)  
We've Been Conditioned To Not Make Mistakes, But I Can't Live That Way (oh oh)_**

**_Staring At The Blank Page Before You, Open Up The Dirty Window  
Let The Sun Illuminate The Words That You Could Not Find  
Reaching For Something In The Distance  
So Close You Can Almost Taste It  
Release Your Inhibitions  
Feel The Rain On Your Skin  
No One Else Can Feel It For You  
Only You Can Let It In  
No One Else, No One Else  
Can Speak The Words On Your Lips  
Drench Yourself In Words Unspoken  
Live Your Life With Arms Wide Open  
Today Is Where Your Book Begins_**

Hermione then turned her head to look at her fingers, just to be careful that she wouldn't hit the wrong key. Hermione looked up again and saw that Cho was looking really pissed off. She was, from what Hermione could tell, cursing under her breath. How creepy is Cho? Let's just hope Harry made her stay away from him for good.

**_Feel The Rain On Your Skin  
No One Else Can Feel It For You  
Only You Can Let It In  
No One Else, No One Else  
Can Speak The Words On Your Lips  
Drench Yourself In Words Unspoken  
Live Your Life With Arms Wide Open  
Today Is Where Your Book Begins  
The Rest Is Still Unwritten_**

'Okay Hermione, you're almost done!'

**_Staring At The Blank Page Before You, Open Up The Dirty Window  
Let The Sun Illuminate The Words That You Could Not Find  
Reaching For Something In The Distance  
So Close You Can Almost Taste It  
Release Your inhibitions  
Feel The Rain On Your Skin  
No One Else Can Feel It For You  
Only You Can Let It In  
No One Else, No One Else  
Can Speak The Words On Your Lips  
Drench Yourself In Words Unspoken  
Live Your Life With Arms Wide Open  
Today Is Where Your Book Begins_**

From where Harry was standing, he could see Hermione perfectly, but he could also Cho, with her wand. Harry did a double take. 'Oh No! She's going to ruin everything!' Harry quickly got out his wand. When Ron nudged him, "Hey Harry, what's Cho doing with her wand?"

"I Dunno, it looks like she's going to ruin Hermione's tryouts."

**_Feel The Rain On Your Skin  
No One Else Can Feel It For You  
Only You Can Let It In_**

Just as Harry saw Cho open her mouth to fire some charm or curse at Hermione, Harry disarmed her for the second time that day. "Accio Cho's Wand!"

**_No One Else, No One Else  
Can Speak The Words On Your Lips  
Drench Yourself In Words Unspoken  
Live Your Life With Arms Wide Open  
Today Is Where Your Book Begins_**

Just as Hermione looked up at Harry, she saw him catch something, something that looked quite like a wand. 'Wonder what he's doing?' She looked over at Cho and saw her Glare at Harry. 'I'll have to ask Harry about that later.'

**_The Rest Is Still Unwritten  
The Rest Is Still Unwritten  
The Rest Is Still Unwritten _**

**_Yeah Yeah... _**

When Hermione finished her song, the whole hall bursted with a very loud applause. Hermione quickly said,"Thanks!" And walked off the stage. She then quickly ran over to Harry, who gave her a big hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"That was a well done performance! Good Job Miss Granger. Well done Everyone!" McGonagall said smiling.

"I told you, you would do great, I think you got the loudest applause," Harry said giving Hermione a warm smile.

"Thanks again Harry!" Hermione said while sitting down.

"It was my pleasure!" Harry grinned.

"Wow, I never knew any of you could sing, but you guys are amazing!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Thanks Gin!" Harry and Hermione said in unison.

"No need for a Thanks, I was only speaking the truth," Ginny said giggling.

"What's with you girls and giggling?" Ron asked.

"It's our nature Ronald!" All the girls around Ron and Harry said.

Harry just laughed and asked, "What's wrong with giggling?"

"Ohh I don't know, but it's just... I dunno... Annoying."

"Whatever Ron," Harry said as Dumbledore dismissed all the students.

As the Trio walked out of the Great Hall, Cho came running up to Harry and said, "Where's my wand?"

"Hmm... I dunno, maybe before you plan on doing something stupid with it, think!" Harry said calmly.

"What did I do?" Cho asked innocently.

"Don't give Harry that Cho! We all saw you try to ruin Hermione's tryout, luckily Harry was there to stop you!" Ginny said.

"Screw Off! This has nothing to do with you!" Cho yelled at Ginny.

"Anything that includes my friends is my business! And at least none of us will fail Seventh Year!" Ginny shouted back.

Ron caught Cho's hand in mid air before it got in contact with Ginny's cheek. "Don't even think about it!" Ron spat at Cho.

"ARGGGHHHH!" Cho screamed as she stomped off into the Ravenclaw Common Room.

The Four just laughed at Cho and parted their ways, Ron and Ginny to the Gryffindor Common Room, and Harry and Hermione to the Head Common Room.

"Goodnight you guys," Harry bided his friends.

"Night!" Ron and Ginny said before walking away.

"Sweet dreams!" Hermione called after them.

* * *

Yay, two Chapters in one day! Yay for me! Now you know what Hermione did for her tryouts, and you saw how bitchy and stupid Cho is. Sorry for the language.

Any who... Please Review! Thank You!

Cynthia


End file.
